It is anticipated that video telephony will emerge as an important application. In one approach, a television and a set top box provide communication of images. Additionally, a camera is often used to capture an image of a speaker within a room. However, it is a known problem that ambient lighting in a typical family or living room represents a challenge to capturing a good image of the speaker. Since ambient lighting consists of multiple point-source illuminators that are often located behind or laterally to the speaker, a sub-optimal image of the speaker results. For example, the image may be underexposed or have low contrast. Further, the image may contain shadows or brightspots. Also, for aesthetic reasons, room illumination is often understated in brightness, causing the room to have a “warm” appearance. However, low room illumination makes it difficult to capture details. Details of the room or of the speaker may be difficult to comprehend. The resulting overall image is low in contrast and color fidelity. While the speaker may be willing to improve upon the ambient lighting by strategically placing the lamps or increasing the brightness of the lamps in order to improve a captured image, it is unlikely that the speaker will be willing to augment the lighting to the extent that shadow free images with optimal brightness, contrast, and color are achieved. Thus, a way to improve image quality is desirable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.